Zelda : Legacy
by SaiShiomi
Summary: The truth about Link's origin and how he came to live in the Kokiri Forest. The story before


# Zelda: Legacy

## Chapter 1:"Tabiji no Hajime"

#### (The journey's beginning)

The sun rose over Hyrule Castle Town like a flower opening for the first time. As it's gentle rays touched the rooftops of the town, Ariah stood watching it from her bedroom window. She loved to watch the sunrise, it was the most beautiful part of the day. Across the hall her baby brother started to cry. She crept into her parent's room and picked him up. She went downstairs to fill a bottle out of the cabinet. Her thoughts wandered as she poured the milk. 

Ariah had always wanted to be a hero, but she was just a girl. Her father said such dreams were foolish and would only bring her trouble, besides, she'd never even been outside of town. Ariah sighed as she thought of all the adventures she could have. 

"Ariah!" her mother yelled. She jumped back to reality. The milk bottle was full and the rest of the milk was all over the counter top. "Clumsey, clumsey, get your head out of the clouds, girl! That Lon Lon milk is coming out of your allowance!" "I'm sorry mom. I'll clean it up." "Yes you will, young lady, also you can go buy some more with your rupees! And take Link with you, I need to clean this messy house." "Yes mother." she sighed. Ariah gave Link his bottle and started mopping up the spilt milk. She saw her father come down dressed for his job at the castle. He gave her a wary look and said something to her mother. She heard the door slam as he left for work. 

Ariah finished cleaning the kitchen and put on her shawl She wrapped up Link and headed to the market. The crisp autumn air nipped her nose as she walked down the allyway towards the hustle and bustle of Hyrule town market. She went to Cyle's stand where his father was busy selling dairy goods. His family was the only one that owned a cow in the town. Cyle was also Ariah's best friend. "Hi, Ariah. What can I get for you today?" asked Cyle's father when she approched him.   
"Hi Mr.Carroway, I need some Lon Lon milk."   
"but you just bought some yesterday!"   
" I know, I accidentally spilt it this morning when I was feeding Link."   
"Oh, in that case you'd better take a few pints free. As long as it was an accident," he winked at her and and she smiled appriciatively.   
"Thank you Mr. Carroway!"   
"No problem, just don't tell my other customers or they'll want a deal too." Cyle's father smiled again and began barganing with another customer. Just then, Cyle came running from one of the allyways with a group of guys.   
"Mrs. Carroway," Ariah said to Cyle's mother who was knitting in her rocking chair and waiting to sound the alarm if their were theives, "Mrs. Carroway, could you watch Link while I go play with Cyle for a little bit?"   
"Sure dear, just don't get into trouble!" Mrs.Carroway said as she accepted Link. Ariah ran shouting after Cyle. He rounded a bend and went down another ally.   
"I'll catch you Cyle Carroway, you just wait!" she hollered after him. She turned the corner and quickly regretted it. Silently she hid behind some old crates and peeked out at Cyle and his gang. 

A laughing group of of women surrounded them. They were the creepiest bunch she'd ever seen. Their eyes were slitted and their skin was dark as the desert sands. They wore pants and great curved swords. Their red hair looked like fire in the afternoon sun. Cyle and his friends were surrounded by them. An idea crossed her mind. Ariah picked up a stone and held her breath. Then, quick as she could, she stood up and hurled the stone at the woman nearest to her. It struck true and the woman screamed with wrath. The gang turned to her and raced forward with looks that could kill. 

Ariah turned and ran back down the ally, the women still hot on her trail. She ran into the market and up the road to the castle. The women kept following her all the way to the gate. The guard there took one look at Ariah and the womenand blew his whistle. More guards came rushing to aid their comrade. The desert women and the guards got into a fight. Ariah carefully slipped away when it looked like the guards would win. She ran back down the ally to find Cyle and his friends.They were still where she had left them, now they were in a fiery debate on what had happened to her. Cyle saw her first. "She's alive! What happened Ariah?" he asked. She explained her daring flight in detail. By the time they stopped asking questions it was nearing dusk. Ariah couldn't wait to go home, but she had to stop by the market again to pick up Link. She sighed, that darn kid was more trouble than he was worth. She walked with Cyle back to the market. Mrs.carroway was managing the sales now, it looked like Link was helping her make sales! The customers were ooing and ahhing over his cuteness. She hated to take him away, but if she wasn't back soon her mom would start to worry, what with the packs of dogs and all! Ariah loved the dogs. She rarely got to see them because she was supposed to be back by dark. 

Sadly Mrs.Carroway parted with Link , her mass of customers breaking up and visiting other stands. "Come again!" said Cyle's mother and Ariah started home. The allys were dark with shadows now. She started to perspire, it felt like someone was watching her. Ariah hated this part of the day. Suddenly a scream peirced the silence and Ariah leapt in terror. "Gerudos! There are Gerudos here!" a voice screamed. "No! No, get away!" "Silence Woman!"another voice cut in. There was another scream, that one was cut off abruptly with a choking noise. 

"That'll shut her up." a man's voice said, something about that voice made Ariah's soul want to run away from her body. It was an evil sound fit only for demons to here! She creapt forward, knees trembling and Link tucked firmly in her arms. She peeked over an old rotten crate and saw the evil that had spoken. It was a young man in his early twenties, his red hair was wild and unkept, his clothes resembled those of the desert women she had met earlier. In fact there were several of those women around him. The woman who had screamed lay on the ground. Her body was motionless and Ariah thanked Farore she couldn't see her face. The man held a bloody sword in his hand which he calmly cleaned on the woman's corpse and sheathed. The sight made her sick. The image of that woman was burned into her memory and Ariah knew she wouldn't sleep soundly for a long time.   
"Allright move out." the man said and spit on the ground next to the woman. Ariah notised some movement in the corner if the ally next to a door. She saw three children there in the shadows, she couldn't see their faces but she guessed they were crying.   
"Pitiful weaklings! Let this be a messege to you, never cross me, or I will cross your throats. Tremble before me! Tremble in fear befor the mighty GANONDORF! For you have seen the future ruler of the world!" he laughed with his evil voice, "Let's go! To Hyrule Castle, Gerudos!" 

Just then masses of desert women turned the corner and marched past. After awile the sound of feet on pavement receded into silence. In the dark, Ariah held Link and wept, she wept for Link, she wept for herself, she wept for her family and Cyle, she wept for the town, she wept for the castle, but most importantly, she wept for the fate of Hyrule. It seemed she would get her adventure after all. 

## Chapter Two-"Kowareta Yakusoku" 

#### (Broken Promise)

With tears still lingering in her eyes Ariah ran home hugging link to her like he was her last tie to the normality of her life less than 15 minutes ago. She stopped when she saw the burnt out ruins of her house. She wanted to scream, to wail and to cry but it all got caught in her throat. Her parents! She thought and desperately and ran through the broken doorway. It looked like all the furniture had been smashed before the house had been burnt. Maybe her parents had gotten out! She ran back out to the street. All she saw was footprints, mud, trash, and a pile of deeply singed rags. 

"Help me....." someone groaned. She looked to see where the noise had come from and saw the rags move! It was a person! "Ariah..... find Ariah." it said. Ariah gasped and ran to the figure. Her mother was lying there in the mud and grime of the street, her blood pooled around her. The fact that she was still alive was a miracle. 

"I'm here, mother."Ariah said and took her mother's hand. 

"Ariah! I...I don't have much time left....I can feel my soul reaching for the heavens... save your brother..... in time he will be very important to this land...please, my beloved, Ariah...deliver him to someone who will care for him well.... Do not answer many questions for the Gerudos may trace it back to you....Ariah, my daughter...take care of yourself, follow your dreams and look to the goddess for guidance always......take this talisman, it has great power...My great, great, great, great grandmother got this talisman from the great fairy inside Death Mountain Crater.....she passed it down the family to me...I now give it to you.....I will love you..............always.........." 

Then she nodded her head and exhaled her last breath which she rode to the heavens. Ariah kissed her mother's forehead and put on the talisman. It's liquid center glowed with a golden light. Overflowing with grief, sorrow and hate for the Gerudos that destroyed her life, Ariah lifted her head and screamed, with the last of her breath gone she fell unconscious next to her mother. 

Ariah awoke to Link's crying. He was hungry. She had to find food. Remembering the milk she had carried home with her she rummaged around in the debris for an unbroken bottle. Finally she found one. She cleaned the ashes from it the best she could and poured the milk for link. He stopped crying and she made a makeshift carrier for him with her shawl. She placed him in it and tied it to her back. She had to get to the castle to see if her father was alright. Looking around for Gerudos, she carefully made her way to the castle gate. She gasped, the Gerudos were storming the castle! She had to find her dad! Ariah climbed the hill beside her and silently crept past the guards there. This would be her third time inside the castle. She had been here before when her father had brought his family in to meet the king, and she had snuck in with Cyle. She walked around to the side of the castle to the small drain hole and leapt across the moat. She pulled herself up onto the ledge and then crawled through the small hole. 

Ariah ran down the hallways anxious to see if her father was still alive. Her father and a few other guards blocking the door that led to the courtyard. She saw the wooden door couldn't hold out much longer. She ran to her father,"Dad! Dad! You've got to get out! The Gerudos are all over the castle!" 

"Ariah? By the goddesses, girl what are you doing here?! Didn't you flee with you're mother and the baby? Quickly! Get out while you still can!"   
"But father I can't leave you here! Besides, mother.....she didn't make it. That man is evil father! He'll kill you and all the rest of Hyrule!" Her father stopped for a moment.   
"Ariah, there are no male Gerudos, go, now before they break through! Take this sword, Ariah. I don't want that Gerudo filth to get their hands on it! You must not let them catch you, daughter!"   
"Father, I saw him! He's evil! You've got to get out too! Come with me, dad." 

"I must stay here and protect the castle as best as I can, the King and Queen have already fled! Go," Just then a spear point broke through the wood. The door started to crumble, "Go, now! Before we are all doomed!"He shoved a sword into her hands and drew his own, ready to fight till the end. Frightened, Ariah ran out of the castle, she ran through the market place and out of the town she ran through the fields until she could run no more. She wanted to cry again but there were no more tears in her. She suffered her loss in the silence of the afternoon sun, the fires from Hyrule castle town making the sky red with their blaze. 

Ariah walked aimlessly around the field. She had no idea where she was or where she was supposed to go. Link giggled and cooed from his seat in her shawl. This was not how she had planned her adventures, roaming around with a baby on her back. She took out her sword and played with it as she walked. As it was nearing dusk, she spotted a tall structure , it had massive walls that seemed to go on forever. Ariah followed the wall until she came to an opening. The sign over it read "Lon Lon Ranch". Was this where Lon Lon milk came from? Thinking of milk made her thirsty. She walked into the ranch. 

She didn't know what she'd expected, but Ariah was amazed at the strange variety of animals they had. As she entered the coral, Ariah heard the most beautiful singing. Horses roamed free around the ranch. She looked around and saw a woman standing in the coral, was it her singing? Ariah had to know. Besides, maybe the woman could give her directions. She walked up to her. 

"Hello, uh I was just walking by when I saw your ranch, I-"   
"Oh, hello! We love visitors! Please by all means help yourself to look around," the woman said, "My name is Heron, my husband and I own this ranch. I composed this song myself, do you like it?"   
"Oh, it's beautiful, You have the nicest voice I've ever heard!"   
"Thank you, dear but don't flatter me. The Queen's voice is much nicer and she projects so well....but ever since they've gone into hiding everyone misses her. The poor dear! She was with child last I heard too! I hope they're alright."   
"I was just wondering if you could tell me where I should go from here. My brother is hungry and so am I. We need somewhere to stay tonight and I've got to find a safe place where we can hide." 

"How can you ask such a question?! Of course you can stay here! Why, it would be down right nasty of me to refuse you! Of course young Ingo will be upset by having to set an extra place for you at the table, but who cares what he thinks. I'd better start dinner now, or we won't have it until the night's half over!" she exclaimed, giggling. Ariah smiled for the first time in two days. She walked with Heron to help with dinner. 

The food was wonderful, the people here made Ariah want to stay forever. Heron and Talon had the cutest baby girl! Her name was Malon. Maybe this could be her home. She remembered her promise to her mother. Yes, these people would look after Link and raise him well. With these thoughts on her mind, Ariah took link to the loft over the barn and Heron helped her make a bed out of the hay there. She fell asleep to the lovely sound of Heron's voice. 

A scream echoed throughout the alleys of Hyrule town. Once again Ariah saw the evil man in black, his red hair blazing like the fire that burned her home. She woke up shouting, "No! No! Get away.......Mother, NO!" She was sweaty and hot. She realized she wasn't the only one screaming. A young man about 30 years old stood trying to beat out flames that were rapidly engulfing the highly sensitive hay. Ariah grabbed Link and despite his upset wails, set him in the shawl. She jumped down from the loft and ran out of the barn dragging the man out with her, knowing the building was doomed. 

"What did you do that for?!" the man said hatefully. "I could have stopped it.....Gerudos!" 

"What!?" She said and looked out at the coral. Heron was busily trying to fight off a bunch of Gerudo women with a pitchfork. Ariah drew her sword and rushed at the people who killed her parents, screaming. After a brief fight they were gone, run back to the rest of their forces. 

Of course! How could she have been so stupid! The ranch was the closest target for the Gerudos, and they got a major advantage over the Hyrulians if they took the main food supply! Link and herself couldn't be safe here. Heron, panting put her hand on Ariah's shoulder. 

"Ariah, dear, we've got to get out of here. Talon has already fled with Malon and Ingo took off after them. There will be more Gerudos. If you weren't here I'd stay and fight, but I feel responsible for you and the baby. I'll lead you to the safest place I know, the Kokiri forest. Follow me, I know another way out." 

Ariah sheathed her sword and followed Heron to the far side of the track around the coral. She whistled and a lovely brown horse with a pure blond mane galloped out of the barn. Heron pushed something and the wall here slid away. They mounted the horse and rode through a short passage out onto Hyrule Field. Ariah fell asleep behind Heron with Link held close to her. 

She awoke to find a forest coming into view. Heron skillfully avoided the trees and pulled up to an entrance into a very dark creepy wood. She dismounted and helped Ariah down.   
"Are you sure that place is safe?" she asked Heron nervously.   
"Yes, I used to come play with the Kokiri here when I was little. It's safe as long as you don't go into the Lost Woods. Good girl, Nepona, go find Talon. Go on." The horse galloped of into the distance. Heron led Ariah into the woods. They crossed a wooden bridge and entered a brighter more cheerful place. As they walked in a little girl came running up with other children close behind. 

"Hello? Who are you? How did you get through the Great Deku Tree's barrier?"   
"Why are you here?"   
"Wow, visitors!" the children said. 

Just then a little girl stepped through the crowd. She stood before them and said, "Hyrulians, come with me. I will lead you to the Deku Tree." They started to follow her through the bright forest when Heron suddenly choked and fell.   
"Heron!" cried Ariah. The woman was lying on the grass breathing heavily. The children murmured amongst themselves. Ariah saw now what had been hidden by the dark last night. Heron had a large gash on her stomach. Dried blood was caked on her lovely blue dress and Ariah saw that she had lost much blood. 

"Quickly, we must get her to the Deku Tree!" said the little girl. The children and Ariah carefully picked up Heron and followed the girl through a narrow passage to a small meadow. In the center of the meadow stood a great tree. It's branches stretched across the sky and blocked most of the sun here. Ariah had heard legends of such a tree but she hadn't believed them. Suddenly the great tree opened it's eyes and spoke.   
"Who enters my meadow?" he said. Nervously Ariah waited as the girl answered.   
"Three Hyrulians have entered our woods seeking shelter from the war. One is gravely injured."   
" I thank thee, Clare. Who art thou? Where dost thou come from? Tell me and I will give thee shelter."he said. Ariah started to speak, but Heron stopped her.   
"It is best we do not explain your past, Ariah. I will tell the story as if you were my daughter." she whispered. Ariah nodded remembering her promise to her mother.   
"Alright." Heron cleared her throat and spoke.   
"My name is Heron. I am from Hyrule town. My family and I were driven out by the Gerudo army. Sadly, my husband was killed defending the castle. This is my daughter, Ariah, and my son Link...." she paused and was overcome by a coughing fit, "...I don't have much time left, I was wounded in the attack. I entrust you, Great Deku Tree, with what is left of my family. Take care of them, for they are my last link to this world." The Deku Tree was silent for a moment, consumed in thought.   
"Woman, I can tell they are very important to the fate of Hyrule. Therefor, I accept the burden of raising them."   
Heron smiled and fell asleep, the energy that had let her speak expired. "It is too late, I fear, for her. Clare, bring the children to thy house and clean them up."   
"Heron...?Heron! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please! Promise me you won't die!"   
"Worry not, child. We will give her rest so she may depart from this world with comfort." He paused and considered her for a moment. "It is best thou dost not stay. Go with Clare and thy brother." 

"No, Heron, please! I've lost so much already! Don't die! You can't! It's a promise!"   
"It's best not to argue with the Deku Tree, come with me."said Clare. Sighing she followed handing Link to her.   
"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Clare said. Ariah wanted to scream. Alright?! Three people were dead because of her foolishness! Maybe more. How could that be alright? 

Clare led her to a small tree house. Carefully supporting Link, she scaled the wooden ladder. Ariah followed. Someone had brought garments here and laid them out on the small bed. The clothes were small. Thankfully, at age 10 Ariah was small for her age and fit the clothes perfectly. She felt alarmed at the short skirt but she felt at ease in the soft leather boots. Her own garments were very dirty, singed and brown with dried mud. Not that they had been very pretty to begin with. Her sword was fastened to her back with a leather strap. Ariah rather liked her new wardrobe. Link seemed to as well. After the two girls finished the grueling task of changing his diaper, he seemed comfortable. The baby immidiatly wanted sleep. Soon Clare and Ariah were talking about their lives. Clare explained that she was the oldest Kokiri. She was 11. Ariah was amazed. 

"You're older than me! You only look like you're 6 or 7!"she said.   
"That's a drawback of being a Kokiri, we never age after the age of 6."   
"How terrible!"   
"Not really, we can't leave the forest so we don't have anyone to ridicule us about it." Ariah noticed that there was a blue thing flying around the room.   
"What's that?" she asked. "It looks like a flying coin."   
"No, silly!" She giggled, "That's my fairy, Navi! Hello, Navi!"The fairy must have said something because she immediately stopped smiling. "Oh, dear. That's awful."   
"What is it?" Ariah asked.   
"The Gerudos have begun to attack the forest. So far the barrier is holding up, but it won't hold for more than a few days." Ariah gasped. He heart doubled it's pace. "Don't worry, we'll send them back to their desert! Come on, Navi says the Great Deku Tree wants to see you again." 

The two girls ran as fast as fast as they could back to the Deku Tree's meadow. Out of breath, Clare told the Deku Tree they were there. The great tree looked more strained now. His bark was more green than brown. He must have been working hard to keep up that barrier. "Ariah, when I first laid eyes on thy self and thine brother, I knew thou were children of destiny. Link's time will come in the far future. Thy own.....is now. Thou must stop the man named Ganondorf. Surely thou hast felt his evil. In time I fear he may rule Hyrule. His time, however, is not now. Thou must send him back to the dry waist land from whence he came. It is up to thee to save Hyrule, only then can the Princess of Destiny grow to lead our land. Only then can your brother survive to be the Hero of Time. Will thou take this task upon thyself?" Ariah was silent, absorbed in thought. Her head snapped up and she answered in a voice much older than her years, "I shall!" "Then take this shield, hewn from my own bark, and begin thine quest, Ariah, Hero of Legacy!" The Deku Tree shook his branches and a wooden shield fell at her feet. She picked it up and turned to Clare.   
"Don't worry about Link, Ariah, I'll take care of him until you get back. I also want you to borrow Navi. Just to make sure you return. She has agreed to help you on your quest. I suggest starting in the Lost Woods. The woods there are very easy to get lost in, but They also lead to various places in Hyrule. That's why it's so important that the Kokiri forest doesn't get taken by the Gerudo. Their army would then have free access to all the people around Hyrule. Please be careful. Even though I've only known you for a day, I fell as if you were a sister to me, Ariah. Go now, time is crucial!" Hesitantly, Ariah stepped back, turned, and ran out of the meadow, Navi following behind her. Ariah ran with the weight of a world on here shoulders. She wondered what adventures lay before her. 

## "Farore no Arashi"

#### (Storm of Farore)

The Lost Woods were eerie and full of shadows. Ariah carefully navigated through the forest. Standing at a crossroads she turned left.   
"Ohhhh!" she cried kicking the passage to the Lost Woods. "Why do I always end up back here?!" Fuming she stalked back into the forest. Hardly caring where she went, Ariah made turn after turn, then she stopped. "Wow! Would you look at that." Ariah stood in front of a massive stone entrance. The large stone structure did not seem to fit into the woodland scenery here. Anxious to be anywhere but here, she ran down the stairs. The rock here was dry and Ariah felt very creeped out at the change in surroundings. She walked down another flight of stairs. There was some light here. Ariah climbed a bunch of boulders to see if she could pry one loose and get through. 

Suddenly the rocks shook and Ariah was thrown off. Two glowing orbs appeared before her. She screamed. The monster roared and attacked her. At the last minute she jumped to the side and dealt the beast a mighty swing from her sword. Working carefully she dodged and hit it over and over. Soon the beast was spewing blood from almost every cut on it's body. Ariah had gained the upper edge, but she was tired now. Forcing herself to go on, she dodged another blow. The creature roared and threw itself wildly into an series of ineffective attacks. Before if was finished, the beast rolled on it's side breathing heavily. Quickly Ariah finished it off, not wanting to leave it in pain. Gasping from lack of breath Ariah turned to see eyes watching her. Backing up she raised her sword, ready for an attack. 

"Who are you. Why do you intrude on the city of the Gorons?" one asked.   
"I am Ariah, of Hyrule Town! Who are you?"   
"We are the Gorons. A race of stone people. We are greatful to you for saving us from that rock dragon. He's been eating all of our rocks for the past few weeks. My father was eaten just recently..."   
"I'm sorry to hear that. Unfortunately I bring no good news. The Gerudos are attacking Hyrule and you may be the next race they try to conquer. As we speak they try to break down the Deku Tree's barrier to the forest."   
" We will place a barrier between them as well then." the young Goron said. Despite her previous fears, Ariah now saw that the Gorons were very cute! For stone that is. She sheathed her sword and prepared to ask the question every nation dreads.   
"Will you join the Hyrulians in the battle against the Gerudos?" They looked nervous.   
" My grandfather went up to death mountain with the great hammer to banish the fire dragon, Volvagia. He could make the decision for us but we dare not agree to anything without his approval. Seeing what you just did made me realize you might be able to help. If you can get his approval we will join you. Despite our rough looks, we are really peace loving people. Just tell my grandfather, Darunia sent you. Please help him. Without him we don't stand a chance against the Gerudos." He paused looking into the darkness of the passage. Abruptly a ring of torches lit the halls. Ariah could see that this was indeed a small settlement here. There were only two floors and a stairway leading up to what she guessed was sunlight.   
"I will help you if you help me."she told the young Goron, looking at his sad face.   
" The entrance to death mountain crater lies up the mountain trail. Below here lies Kakriko village, home of the Sheikahs. There is also a place you can increase your skills in the crater....if you can persuade the inhabitant there to help you..."   
" I will go now. You and your Gorons fix a barrier by the entrance from which I came, In case I can't stop the Gerudos in time to save the Kokiri..." With those final words she ran up the stairs leading to sunlight and exited the city. 

Ariah started up the trail scaling the rocks and bolder carefully to avoid repeating her last experience with rock. After a grueling climb up a steep cliff, she pulled herself onto the mountain summit. Ariah gasped. The view was wonderful! She could see for miles in all directions. In the distance, Ariah could lust make out the outline of Hyrule Castle. She was overcome with deep home sickness. Down the path she saw a tiny village. Could that be Kakriko village? She turned towards the cave, held her breath and entered Death Mountain crater. It was warm in the volcano. But it seemed it wasn't active right now. 

Across a bridge before her was the entrance to another cave. She made her way to the opening. The heat increased here. She shivered at the thought of a dragon in here. Would it be like the last one she faced? Ariah walked into the hot cave. An old Goron stood there, his beard was long and she could tell he must be the one she was sent to find. The Goron turned towards her.   
"Who are you? What are you doing in here?! Haven't you heard of the dragon?" he said.   
" Darunia sent me. He said I might be able to help you." Darunia's grandfather considered her for a moment.   
" Perhaps you can, I cannot reach the key to the dragon. He has locked himself inside the lava pit so I cannot get to him. You, however may be able to fit through this small hole."   
"O.K. if you want me to." She looked at the small crack in the rocks and saw the problem. It wasn't that he was too tall, it was that he was a little too.....wide..to it through. She slid through the narrow crack. It was tremendously hot in the cavern behind it. On the ground was a golden key with a red stone set in the center. 

"Did you get it?" the Goron asked, looking through the crack. She handed him the key and started to slide back through when the rock wall began to rumble. She stepped back as quickly as she could. The wall closed shut. Her heart beating a mile a minute, Ariah turned toward the gaping lava pit. Suddenly a fiery red head shot up from the lava and focused it's green eyes on her. Ariah screamed and stepped aside as the fire dragon jetted a stream of flame at the spot she was just in. She wished that Goron would hurry up! It all seemed like it would end. Volvagia had her cornered. Ariah was over come with terror. She felt herself growing warmer. If she'd had her old clothes on she probably would have overheated by now. Confused by the rapid increase of temperature, she saw her arms were steadily glowing. The talisman, she had almost forgotten! Power swelled through her arms and she saw Volvagia retreat from the blinding light. It's red skin was smoking. It groaned in pain and roared in anger. The dragon seemed to melt before her eyes. Ariah was amazed. She had no idea her mother's talisman had such power! The great fire dragon was blazing red now. Alarmed, Ariah anticipated what would happen next. She ran quickly to the locked door and pushed the latch to release it. She ran out of the inner cave worrying about Darunia's grandfather. She saw him surrounded by a bunch of Gerudos. How had they gotten here? Ganondorf was nowhere to be seen. Ariah didn't have time to worry about them. The cave was going to blow! She ran heedlessly on. 

"You've got to get out!" she yelled over the increasing roar. The Gerudo women ignored her and tried to drag Darunia's grandfather back the way she had come. Angrily, Ariah unsheathed her sword and attacked the nearest Gerudo. She wasn't going to make it! The Gerudos soon noticed their fault. They ran out of the crater. Ariah looked at the fallen Goron. He was wounded and couldn't make it out alone. If she helped him, however, they both might not make it! With her waning energy, Ariah drug the heavy Goron behind an outcrop in the rock. All at once the explosion hit, forceful as a thousand warriors, the earth trembled and Ariah saw molten lava oozing up from the cracks in the crater. She had to get to higher ground fast!. Dragging the Goron along with her, she made her way to the edge of the crater. There was a ledge here and another cave. Seeing her choices were slim, Ariah moved into the cave. She went as far as she could, bringing Darunia's Grandfather with her. A white flame lit a tiny cavern here. There were walls that looked like waterfalls and a peculiar song echoing throughout the cave. It seemed to come from a pool of water in the center of the cave. On the far side of the cavern she saw another passage that led to.....light! A way out. Ariah rushed towards it, but as she tried to run through the water, her path was mysteriously blocked! Melodic laughter bubbled up from the pool. Out of the water flew the most beautiful (and scary) being Ariah had ever seen. 

"Who dares try to enter my pool?" the fairy said tossing her red hair back in aggravation.   
"I am Ariah, from Hyrule Town. Please you must let me and my friend pass! The volcano is erupting!"   
"That's silly. The volcano has been dormant for years! The only way it could have erupted is if someone killed Volvagia! Only the Megaton Hammer or a fairy's magic can kill the fire dragon! You certainly couldn't use the hammer and I gave away my magic a long time ago."   
"Please you've got to believe me!"Ariah said fingering the talisman, "Wait!" she said remembering her mother's last words, "Do you recognize this?" Ariah asked showing her the talisman.   
"My talisman! Where ever did you get it?"   
"There's no time for that just seal up that entrance the lava's almost here!"   
"Alright, alright, I would, except.....my magic is in that talisman. I'm not asking for it back, I just need you to help me seal it. That barrier is the last of my magic. I'll take it off now." Ariah saw the air waver as the fairy released her spell. Ariah splashed through the water and took the fairy's hand. Once again she felt the heat well up in her. Her body began to glow. The fairy focused her magic and a wall of bolder rose at the entrance.   
"Thank you! Will you let us through now?"   
"Yes, yes. I can tell you are the hero of legacy. I will let you continue your quest for peace. I will help your brother when he begins his quest. I owe you that much. Whether you know it or not, you have restored some of my power. If I am careful it may all return again someday in the future. Have a safe journey, Ariah."   
"Thank you, Great Fairy." she said and turned to the Goron who was just waking up. Ariah looked towards to pool to introduce the fairy, but she was gone. All that was left were ripples.   
"What happened?" he asked Ariah looking dizzy and uncertain.   
"The crater erupted. I had to get you somewhere safe." 

"Who killed Volvagia?"   
"I did. There's a way out over here. We've got to stop the lave flow before it reaches the Sheikah village."   
"I can't. Little girl, I owe you my life twice over, but spare me one last favor. I want you to tell my people that I died killing Volvagia. The volcano is active now so don't try to go back in the crater. Tell my grandson...that I....that I died a hero. Tell him that, and tell him to fight by your side against the Gerudos. I cannot make it down the mountain. It is best you leave me here where I belong, so I can join my son in the heavens...." his voice trailed off, and his breath grew heavy. 

Ariah couldn't believe it. Someone else had left her. Sadly, she obeyed his wishes and left the cave. Ariah saw the lava was quickly coming down the mountain. She raced along the mountain and tried the only thing she could think of to do. Power swelled through her body. The earth shook for the second time that day. The side of the mountain split and a great ravine was formed in the path of the lava. Steadily it streamed through and seemed to disappear into the bottomless space. Sweating and deeply tired, Ariah walked back to the entrance to the Goron city, where it's small population was watching her. 

"You return," Darunia said. Ariah prepared to explain. "We understand. I am sure my grandfather died a brave death. You need not explain anything. I will take his place as leader of the Gorons. We shall help you fight the Gerudos....my grandfather was a great man, from now until forever he will be known as the Hero of the Gorons. Nayrue rest his soul. Brothers! Send word to King Zora, tell him we need help to defeat the Gerudos. Gather an army of all able bodied men and we will create the best army Hyrule has ever seen!" Three large Gorons rolled down the mountain side and went out of sight. Darunia looked at Ariah, a single tear rolling down his cheek and staying there, a mark he would forever wear for the sorrow he felt at the loss of his last living relative. He would make a good leader, Ariah thought.   
"Ariah you go gather who ever will come from Kakriko village. I will inform the Kokiri we are coming. When you have gathered all who will follow, meet me at the entrance to Lake Hylia for battle plans. Go now everyone!"he said and the groups departed from the mountain. Many Gorons glanced nervously at the river of lava flowing over the edge of the ravine, but no one said anything about it to her. Ariah sighed and walked down the path to the Sheikah village, Navi following behind. Upon her coming, Ariah noticed a few things. One, the Sheikah didn't look too friendly. Two, they didn't seem to notice her, and three, there were Gerudos standing watch at the entrance to the village. Carefully, Ariah aimed a rock at the Gerudo guard. Her aim was true and the Gerudo fell down stunned. Quickly, she ran down the path and finished her off. Gathering more rocks along the way, she slipped unnoticed into the village. 

Ariah hid behind a old house. "Hello? Mara is that you?"a voice said. A boy about her own age was shivering at the side of the house.   
"My name is Ariah. What happened here?"she asked him.   
"Aren't you scared? The Gerudos came while our warriors were away looking for the King and Queen. They took my father and that awful man is trying to make him give up the eye of truth! My father says he'd rather die first. I think they might have killed him already. They took my family too. Only I managed to escape."   
"Don't worry, We'll get the Gerudos out of here! Come on! We've got to find your father before he's killed!" they snuck through the sleeping town, looking for signs of the boy's family. There was none. Ariah changed the plans. One by one, she picked off the guards. There weren't that many. It seemed Ganondorf had kept the rest of his army attacking the Kokiri Forest. She hoped the Deku Tree could hold out for awhile longer! Ariah notified every person in the captured village she was there. She gathered a small force of arms and inquired where Ganondorf was. When it became clear he had gone back to the ranch with Wilk's father she got even more angry. 

With the men she had gathered, Ariah marched across Hyrule field with Wilk at her side, followed by Navi and the brave warriors of Kakriko Village. Ariah waited at the gates to Lake Hylia for Darunia and his forces. Finally, a day later he came marching into view with masses of people behind him. They were the oddest people she had ever seen. They were blue with fish tails for hair and looked more fish than Hylian.   
"Are you ready, Ariah?" asked Navi. "I promised I'd get you back to Clare in one piece!"   
"Yes. As soon as we are organized we'll begin the march." Ariah replied looking out across the field. " I will avenge my father's death! I swear it! Din help me I'll kill that evil man and crush his evil intentions!"   
"We're ready to march, Ariah. Just give the command." Said Wilk.   
"Ariah! Ariah!" shouted a familiar voice. "You're alive! I can't believe it!" 

"Cyle?! Is it really you? Oh my goodness I thought you were dea !" Ariah and Cyle embrace tears flowing from both children's eyes. " We've got to march now, I don't think the Deku Tree can hold out much longer."   
"Your going to fight? My parents won't let me."   
"Cyle, my parents are dead. The Gerudo killed them an I'm going to avenge their deaths."   
"Killing isn't always the best solution, Ariah. Just remember that." he said and drifted off to the back of the lines. Darunia came up next to her.   
"You know he's right." Darunia said, talking as the army marched. "I don't think you should fight today, Ariah. Bloodshed only brings more sorrow."   
" You're taking me out of the fight?! How could you?"   
"The Deku Tree asked me to. He said it wasn't the way."   
"What other way is there?"she said almost crying.   
"He didn't say. All he told me was to listen to your heart." They came upon the Kokiri forest and met the Gerudo army straight on. Ariah fell to the back of the ranks. Head hung low she watched her friends fight her battle. What was she supposed to do? Navi tried to comfort her. That little blue fairy had followed her through all her adventures. Ariah wished she could fly away. Far away out of Hyrule to some other land. Cursing, she brought her thoughts back to the battle before her. Agitated she kicked a rock and sat on the hill. A deep laugh came from behind her. 

Ariah spun around already knowing who it was behind her. Ganondorf towered above her, his red hair blazing in the sunlight. It reminded her of the fires. First her house, then the ranch. It filled her with a blinding rage. She wanted to defeat that evil man, but some part of her held her back. "Not yet, only teach him a lesson." whispered a voice inside her head. Calming down she faced him boldly, drawing her sword and preparing for battle.   
"Fight me will you? Little girl, you are a child! You cannot hope to defeat me." his evil voice said. She threw her sword down. A puzzled look came over his face. Ariah raised her arms and summoned her power. Not the talisman's power this time, but her own. A green wind poured through the forest. It blew swiftly through the trees. Ariah heard Ganondorf's attack coming but only blew him away with the wind. All the Gerudos were swept up and blown back to the desert. Hopefully far out where the sandstorms were. She lowered her hands and watched the last desert woman be swept away into the sky. For moment she thought she saw Farore, looking down on her, on all of them. Darunia looked at her with admiration in his eyes. She could see Cyle from the hill gazing over the horizon where the Gerudos had went. All her friends were watching her as if waiting for something. Suddenly Navi flew away to rest on her sword. Ariah picked it up and walked through the barrier to the Kokiri woods. 

The Deku Tree stood tall and proud. He looked at her kindly. A smile on his face. Next to him sat Link, cute as ever, his blond hair waving in the wind. She grinned as he got up and clumsily hobbled towards her.   
"Link, you learned to walk!"she exclaimed hugging her baby brother.   
"The legacy has been fulfilled, but the age has only just begun. For in a cave near the castle the Princess of Destiny has been born. She will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. Thy brother will help her do this. Thou hast done more than thy knows, Ariah. Ganondorf shall return, but Link shall defeat him. I accepted the burden of raising thy brother, he must stay here with the Kokiri. Thou art growing up, Hero of Legacy. Do not forget thy friends. Thy new quest should thou choose to take it is to map the lands beyond Hyrule. To explore the lands no Hylian has ever seen. Dost thou accept?"   
"I do."she said liking the new challenge.   
"Then say goodbye to your friend and be on your way." The Deku Tree opened the wall of the meadow so Ariah could see there was land to the edge of the horizon. There was no end to the places to explore! Navi flew away to rest over Clare's shoulder.   
"I don't believe you accepted."Clare said pouting. "Now I'm going to have to change your brother's dirty diapers!" the girls smiled and Ariah embraced Clare.   
"Here,"said Ariah and passed Clare her father's sword. Make sure my brother gets this when he is old enough to use it. I want it to go to him....and Clare, I want you to have my mother's talisman. I don't need it's power now that I've discovered my own."   
"I couldn't possibly take this! Why, It's the only link you have left to your family!"   
"No, take it. My parents live on in my heart," she paused to look at her baby brother. "and in his. Goodbye, Clare. I hope we meet again someday." she walked away into the distance, holding her head high.   
"Goodbye...."whispered Clare holding the talisman to her heart. She hid the sword in a box protected by a rolling bolder, no one would dare touch it there! Then she walked back to her tree house to feed Link. 

Five years later, Hyrule was back to normal. Ariah was visiting Cyle where he lived now in Kakriko Village. He was in a steady marrige now and she was happy for her childhood friend. She was sitting in the graveyard thinking about Wilk when it started thundering. The sky blacked out and it started pouring. A few seconds later she heard an explosion. Pulling the hood of her cloak up, she went to see what it was. Someone had blown up the Royal family's tombstone! Dampe wouldn't be very happy about this. She went to go see who the trouble maker was. Ariah gasped as she saw a figure clad in green with blond hair pick himself up off the ground and look at the hole he had made. On his back was her father's sword. Clare had been true to her word. Did he even know she existed? She watched Link as he bravely jumped down into the grave. Turning away, she left him to his own destiny, her own time in his life fulfilled. The sun came out and Ariah drifted out of the graveyard to continue her endless quest, the winds of Farore encircling her heart. 

_ Questions? Comments?(Yes, I know it's long.)I'd like your opinion, so review!!:) _


End file.
